It's Just The Way You Look At It
by TTFAN
Summary: Sequel to Jubilee Hall A.U. Gotham City is known for many things. Forming criminals, junkies, and the Dark Knight. Everyone can get used to this, but until a satanic cult enters the picture, things get messy. Especially when that cult is after Raven Roth.
1. Prologue

It's Just The Way You Look At It

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Martha Kent yawned as she got out of bed. Groggily she woke up to find breakfast already on the table. 

"Looks like someone got up early," she said with a smile as a piece of paper on the refrigerator caught her eye.

"Jonathon, come to the kitchen quick!" Martha yelled as her husband ran as fast as his age would allow him to.

"Tara's gone, but she left this behind," she said holding up the note. In sloppy hand writing it read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kent,_

_I probably should've told you earlier but I wouldn't have wanted you to stop me. In case you were wondering where I am, I'm probably near the borderline of Kansas by now. Unless I estimated wrong or there was a delay in traffic (I hope the breakfast I made is still warm). I'm going back to Gotham. I have to. You've been real nice to me, honestly, and it's not like I didn't like it there. For once in my entire life…I felt safe there. I could finally sleep at night without one eye open. I've already gotten the papers for a transfer to my old school. I'm really sorry but I can't just sit there, while miles away my friends are getting beaten to a bloody pulp. My last request is to please not worry. I'm almost eighteen now, I think I can handle things._

_Love, Tara_

_P.S. Whatever you do please don't tell Clark._

"I know what you're thinking. She reminds me of him too. Always with the need to run off and aid others," Jonathon said folding up the paper.

"What really leaves me baffled is why she was in such a rush?" Martha said. The realization struck them both as they went up to the Terra's room (normally the guest room). Several printed out articles from the Gotham Gazette littered the floor. Two articles were left on the table,_ 'Isaiah Crockett Attacked in Hate Crime' _and_ 'Rose Wilson Hospitalized by Gang'._


	2. Old Friends

It's Just The Way You Look At It

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Raven Roth shoved her head under her pillow. Raven was about seventeen and a half years old with pale skin tone, shoulder length violet hair with matching amethyst eyes standing at a five foot three inches. She wasn't exactly what people would consider beautiful or ugly, either way it wouldn't have mattered. She tore the covers off and stared at herself in the mirror. Shabby and barely presentable, hardly the right attire for the first day at school.

She hadn't been to a normal school in about two and a half years, spending those days in Jump City Juvenile Hall. Not to mention her father tried to eliminate her last year. She 'lied low' after nearly drowning in the Atlantic Ocean. Thankfully she was close to the shores of Europe.

"Walking train wreck, Tara would say, and then walk out the door. Then again I'm not her," Raven said before picking up a comb and attempted to untangle the knots in her hair. She changed into a black tee-shirt and blue jeans, not too tight, not too lose. Raven grabbed her school bag and picked up a bagel on her way out.

She checked her digital watch, seven forty-five, before running to the bus stop, late again, and she really didn't feel like walking. The bus door closed on her, the driver's smug look irking her even more as she pounded on the door. Raven glared as the vehicle sped away.

"Dowd's driving it," Tara Markov said, she paused for a second, "what? Not surprised to see me?"

Raven stared at the girl. She had grown taller since their last encounter, almost as tall as her, but not quite. She still had that waist length blonde hair mischievous grin. Something just felt…different about her.

"I sensed your presence near the city yesterday," Raven stated.

"You really do take the fun out of everything. So where were you for the past year? I kept trying to call you," Tara said.

"Another failed attempt to get rid of me, thanks to daddy dearest," Raven said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "luckily a couple found me on the shores and nursed me back to health, and…there was this boy."

"Ooh. Can we get a name?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"Rorek…his name was Rorek. He was their son," the empath answered. Silence followed, making Tara shift uneasily, she should've been used to it by now. After all Raven only spoke when asked a question or if something was annoying her.

"You hear about the new gang?" Tara asked turning back to look at Raven.

"The Jokerz? Yeah I've heard of them, they came around after he got sent to Arkham again," Raven said.

"They beat up Rose and Hotspot. When I find them, I swear I'm going to tear them to shreds. She's only thirteen and defenseless-"

"You know she can take care of herself and her healing rate, it almost seems-"

"Like she's a meta-human? Nah, Rose doesn't get anywhere near chemicals. I'd highly doubt that," her eyes glowed a bright yellow as a piece of concrete lifted, "you need a ride?" Tara asked.

"I think I'll just walk," Raven replied in a monotone. Tara's hands glowed placing the concrete back.

"Better yet, I'll walk with you," Tara said changing her mind about flight.

"Oh yay, I have company," Raven said sarcastically as they walked to Gotham County High School.

"You see Argent this morning?" Tara asked.

"No, she's coming back the next week remember or have you forgotten everything about Gotham?" Raven said eyeing her suspiciously, making her feel even more anxious. Tara returned the gesture.

"No, I could never-"

"Well if it isn't the two lovely ladies. Going to school today?" Jason Mc Culver asked towering over the two. He had short, jet black hair, spiked forward with gel, hazel eyes, the proclaimed, 'school hottie'. Standing next to him was a boy, the same height, with shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes.

"Jason," Tara said bluntly.

"Malchior," Raven said devoid of emotion.

"My sweet Raven what brings you to the deadly streets of Gotham today?" Malchior asked slowly maneuvering his arm around her waist.

"Screw off," Raven replied shoving him.

"Honestly love, this pains me deeply. Allow forgiveness and I shall do what ever I may to please you," Malchior said before Raven kicked him in the shin.

"Why you bit-"

"Now, now Malchior we mustn't stoop to their level. We are gentlemen and we're not going to hit a girl," Jason said as Tara snorted.

"I am of course looking forward to seeing you this Friday," Jason said looking his ex-girlfriend up and down.

"What?" Tara asked confused.

"Word spread that you came back and I got your mother's approval," he said with a grin.

"Just great," Tara grumbled

"You know it's still not too late to take that ride," Raven said as Tara grinned.

"Actually I like walking but too much company can turn into a problem. Nothing a few old friends can't handle," Tara said as two rocks shot up and hit the boys square in their privates. Raven's eyes glowed white as both boys' underwear had been dragged up and over their heads.

"Must be hard to have a long distance relationship," Tara said as they approached the poorly funded education system. Both ignoring the boys behind them.

"Not really," Raven replied with a grin. A gust of wind seemed to blow left before a rose appeared in her hand with a card.

"Guy's got style," Tara said as Raven opened the card.

"_Good Luck on your first day- Wally"_ The card read as Raven smiled.

"Bagged one of the good ones," Tara said with a grin elbowing Raven.

"He's a bit of a flirtatious idiot, but he's my idiot," Raven said.

"And Rorek?" Tara asked.

"I told him about Wallace. We're strictly friends, nothing more, nothing less," she replied as they walked into the building.

* * *

A.N. I know the prologue's too short and I should have combined it with chapter one, but it just doesn't fit. The prologue happened a few weeks ago and Tara just happened to arrive the day before school. 

No that that's over, I have to explain a few mistakes I made in the past story. I'm correcting all of them today. Mistake # 1: The age part, they're supposed to be seventeen _now_, since it's their senior year, I messed up that part while making Jubilee Hall. Mistake # 2: I found out Kitten's real last name, and it's not Moth, but it'll be explained later. Why am I making so much fuss about a last name? I wanted the names to be tied to the comics, I'm weird like that.


	3. First Day

It's Just The Way You Look At It

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tara felt uneasy about sitting in her old class again. It was the same old room, people, teacher, but a different subject. She couldn't remember when she actually started to _care_ about how well she did in school. The blond figured she must've picked it up in Kansas, staying in places for a long time does weird things to you.

She looked around the room, no sign of her best friend Garfield, better known as Beast boy. They wrote to each other everyday. After each month, the amount of letters started dwindling. He stopped answering her phone calls.

"Ms. Markov?" Markus Parker said as she looked up, "please pass these cards back."

First day of school was easy. You barely did anything but fill out delaine cards and get page-long lists of school supplies.

Tara passed the small pieces of paper back. It all just seemed so…different. She still was popular amongst the entire school. She was practically a legend there, her reputation of taking down men twice her size in a cage fight. Not to mention the fact she had a few mob connections. No one seemed to notice, she wasn't that kind of person anymore.

-------------------------------

Richard 'Dick' Grayson stared at the board, how was he of all people to be stuck with the most annoying teacher in the entire school. He ran his fingers though his black hair. Head on his arm, his eyelids nearly shut, until…

SMACK

"I'm awake," Richard said, laughter echoing in the background. Several inches from where his head used to be, was a wooden ruler. This lady couldn't be a teacher, maybe a deranged nun, but a teacher?

"I'd expect you to stay awake. You wouldn't want detention on your first day do you?" Grace Freeman asked. She was known at the church as Sister Grace. How they allowed her to teach here, was a mystery to all the students.

Raven, told him that a background check showed her to be a liable representative of the community, as long as she didn't preach in class it was 'okay'…not. It didn't really matter, Raven didn't like her much either, then again Raven doesn't really like anyone.

-------------------------------

As soon as the bell rang, everyone ran out of class. Raven was always the last to leave. She never felt the need to get 'run over' by the rest of the class. That was just stupid. She causally walked to the cafeteria, sitting in her average spot, the corner.

"Is there anything new?" Terra asked, already waiting at the table.

"Nothing really, I'm sure you were greeted well?" Raven asked as Tara shuddered.

"Not exactly what you call a warm welcome. A group of freshman kept stalking me and asking me stuff, but there's not much of a difference," Tara replied. Raven stared at her incredulously.

"I'm getting a strong vibe from your emotions. Something's wrong, what is it?" the empath asked as Tara stared into the small opening of her water bottle.

"Gar. Did he leave without telling me?" Tara asked sadly. Raven wondered Tara won't say that other thought of hers. She knew her well enough, that the question was hanging off the tip of her tongue.

"No. He…found someone else," Raven said as Tara grabbed her bottle of water and chugged the rest of it down.

-------------------------------

Garfield Logan scratched the side of his head in frustration. He was on the brink of tearing every green hair off his head. Why did people make math so hard? What was so good about it anyway? To his luck he found Richard sitting right next to him. He poked Richard with the eraser part of his pencil.

"How do you do number one?" Gar asked.

"Beast boy, they're just testing you on what you know. You don't have to know all the answers. This quiz doesn't count," Richard whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't want the teacher to think I'm stupid," the boy replied. He could tell Richard was trying to reframe from saying "you are stupid."

"Fine. First you-"

"Mr. Grayson, please do not help Logan with his work. As…good as your intentions maybe, I'd like to see what he is capable of. If that's understandable," Mr. Parker said.

"Yes sir," said Richard as Gar sulked.

-------------------------------

School requirements claimed that students in Gotham County High school had to take at least four classes of science. Raven chose astronomy. She took a seat next to a girl with long red hair; it was the only seat left. The teacher told them to talk to the people surrounding them, probably wanting the students to get to know one another first. A bit strange since class programs rotated and by senior year everyone would know who was in their grade.

"Hello my name is Kory Anders," the girl said as Raven nodded. Kory…where had she heard that name before?

"Kory?" Raven asked in bewilderment, finally realizing where she had heard that voice and seen this girl.

"You remember! Oh friend Raven I'm most certain we will have the most wonderful senior year," Kory said hugging the girl.

"Kory…you're hugging me," Raven muttered, the class staring at them.

"Do you not like the hugs?" Kory asked confused, breaking apart as Raven shook her head.

"Now, I see our new students are getting along," Denise Yerken exclaimed with a Swedish accent.

"You probably haven't met me before. Karen, Karen Beecher," the girl behind her said extending a hand. She had dark skin, black hair tied in two puffs.

"You're president of the student body and this is Kory," Raven stated as Kory moved forward in front of her face, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello, as told by Raven my name is Kory, would you like to be my friend?" she asked as Karen stared at her awkwardly.

"Uh sure?" as soon as those words left her mouth, she was greeted with a bone crushing huge.

"Does she always do this?" Karen asked, rubbing her aching arms.

"You have no idea," Raven replied.

-------------------------------

The final bell was a strange thing for Victor Stone. He really wished he wouldn't have to tell her. Vic was athletic, standing at a six foot four, along with bulging muscles, training for the Olympics. He knew he would make it someday, until that accident, leaving him half metallic. Not that it would show, he was wearing a hologram projector. A girl finally came out of the building and ran to greet him.

"So Victor, what did you want to talk to me about?" Marcy Reynolds asked.

"I…you'd still like me if I changed right?" Vic asked, a bit desperate. It was like he was trying to convince himself more then he was her.

"You haven't been taking drugs have you? Didn't I tell you they would mess up your health and you'd never-?"

"No it's not that," Vic said taking her by the arm, leading her to a secluded area.

"Victor? What is it?" Marcy asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," he said as she stared at him incredulously, and then nodded. He took a deep breath, almost forgetting to breathe as he reached for the ring on his left hand. As he pulled it off the disguise flickers, soon revealing the half man, half machine.

Marcy stared in shock. She didn't move, not even a whisper escaped her lips. Head tilted downward Victor, better known as Cyborg from his friends, turned around and walked away. He knew it was over as relief and sorrow swept him away like, dust in the wind.

-------------------------------

Richard wished Victor was here now. He would know what to do, but he was in college. He once said "there comes a time when you have to decide. Follow your heart Dick. That's all there is to it."

He watched as Kory walked to him in one direction, and in the other, Barbara Gordon wheeled her way over. They said the Joker shot her in the spine, paralyzing her waist down. She had orange hair, and light blue eyes.

"Hello Friend Robin!" Kory shouted giving him a hug, it wasn't the kind she used on other people, the one that would leave their muscles aching.

"Hey Richard, how's it going?" Barbara asked with a light smile. Richard smiled back, wondering what led him to fall in love with both women. Barbara was intelligent, compassionate, known about his alter ego, and had fought along side him for years. Kory was bubbly, so innocent and…just different.

"Who is this?" Kory asked, feeling a short panic as she finally realized this was the girl she saw in numerous photo albums in Wayne Manor.

"Kory, this is Barbara, a good friend of mine. Barbara, this is Kory, my…girl friend." Richard said, immediately regretting his words, seeing the smile on her face falter.

"Nice to meet you Kory," Barbara said extending a hand.

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well," Kory said ignoring the handshake and hugging her.

"Okay…" she said, it was strange someone running up and just hugging you. Barbara didn't feel any jealousy or hatred towards this girl. Come to think of it, it might've been impossible to hate Kory.

"You're really lucky, to be with him," Barbara said to her.

"I assume you have been in the relationship with him as well?" Kory asked as Barbara nodded.

"I'm happy he's found someone like you. He always needed someone to brighten his day," she said hands placed on the wheels of her chair, pushing forward.

"Only…you wish he were still with you," Kory said, practically reading her mind. Barbara stopped, then resumed towards the exit.


	4. What is this Harry Potter?

A.N.Hey...it's way up here now... cool. There will be some references to J.K. Rowling's book, but not too much that's a bit creepy. Just saying, it's not that I don't likereviews, butcould you guys helpon the constructivecritisism thing?And apologies for the long updates

* * *

It's Just The Way You Look At It

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"When you said to hang out, I didn't know you meant here," Raven muttered, both index fingers plugging her ears. 

"What?" Tara shouted over the booming music. She walked over to a corner of the room.

"Have some fun Rae, after a long first day of boring school, you need a break. Your dad can't bomb on you cause tomorrow's weekend," Tara said as Raven fidgeted.

"I'm not into…clubbing," Raven said as she nodded.

"Fine, off to the arcade!" Tara shouted, dragging Raven along. She accidentally bumped into someone on the way out.

"Sorry-"

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the girl said as the music stopped. The area was quite. The person showed a large resemblance to Kory. Same facial structure and skin tone, the only difference was a cold look, followed by black hair and violet colored eyes.

"Said I was sorry," Tara growled, soon recognizing who this girl was. Her angered look was replaced with a grin.

"Kom, since when'd you come to Gotham?" she said, as the girl placed on a cocky smirk. The music resumed after this exchange.

"Please, Tara, its Blazin' B or Black fire, which ever works for you? My parents moved here, some deal with that playboy. I think his name was Wayne-" A short ring tone interrupted her, "hang on a sec…"

Kom Anders rolled her eyes when she saw who dialed. She answered the call anyway.

"No Kory, food's on the table… Yes the glorg is microwavable. No there won't be any robbers. I won't be home till two," she hung up after that, "my sister is such a foreigner. It's embarrassing."

'Glorg. Where had she heard that term before?'

"Kory…Kory Anders is your sister?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Wait, Kory's in Gotham?" Tara said a bit worried.

"Sadly, yes. You know her? Did she do something freakish again?" Kom asked.

"No…it's just you both seem so different," Raven stated.

"Uh, yeah. She tends to cling on to mom and dad old ways. And you must be?" asked Kom.

"I'm a friend of hers and…we were just about the leave," Raven stated.

"Raven's not to into the clubbing thing. We're heading to the arcade, want to come with?" Tara asked.

"No thanks. I see a boy that's drooling over me," she said, walking pass them, rather quickly.

It was close to midnight when they left the club. Tara walked over to the Boardwalk.

"I thought you said we were going to the arcade," the empath said as Tara shook her head.

"And I though you knew I was a good liar. Kom and I aren't really friends. We're rivals, been a while since I gave her that uppercut. I don't think she's ever let it go. I so totally whopped her butt, the cops showed up before I got any further," the geomancer said.

"Sides, I highly doubt you know how to play Mega Monkeys 5," the blonde said with a shrug.

"I wasn't expecting you to go into that café."

"You know the deal. I go somewhere I want to go. Next hour we do the same with you. You're not mad at me are you?"

"For falling asleep when they were reciting Robert Frost or when you squirted tea out of your nose?"

"Eh both, maybe that tea part," Tara said abash, she decided she was never drinking that Imperial Gunpowder stuff again.

"Did you see Beast boy today?" she asked.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Did he say anything about…?" Tara let her words hang for a while. Earlier today she asked Raven to tell him she was back in Gotham.

"No. He told me he was busy, with his girlfriend," Raven replied. They both sat in silence, just thinking of something to talk about. There wasn't much

"What is that?" Tara stated, squinting.

It looked like some form of firework. The image was just strange…it seemed like four red eyes cut into the dark sky. A cloaked figure approached them.

"Come with me child," the figure said the person seemingly female.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"None of your concern. His arrival is near. We can all feel it. You must come," the woman said grabbing her wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked jerking her hand back.

"He said you would put up a fight. No matter, that shall be resolved," the figure lifted her hood.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem will be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal,"

"Raven?" Tara asked as she walked forward toward the woman.

"C-Can't move," Raven stammered.

"Leave her alone," Tara yelled. Without thinking she ran forward and aimed a punch at the woman. As if blocked by an electrical force, the girl was flung back, fumes rising from her brunt skin.

"Bad idea," Tara muttered her left hand swelling. To her surprise, the woman was knocked off the Boardwalk, by a crimson colored fist of energy. Apparently this broke the hold the woman had over Raven.

"I thought you'd be here," Antonia 'Toni' Monetti said with a New Zealand accent.

"Argent…do you always show up in the nick of time or what?" Tara asked with a grin.

"Lucky I was just walking by. What happened to your hand?" Toni asked.

"Freaky lady barbecued it. Hurts like hell," Tara muttered as Raven came to her senses. She rushed over to it and attempted to heal it.

"It's not working…" Raven said in a startled tone. She healed burned like this, maybe even worse then it time and time again. This wound just couldn't be healed.

"Can't…feel fingers," Tara said before passing out.

* * *

Raven called nearly everyone she knew or anyone that would care to the hospital. 

"So you're saying some lady said a bunch of words and fried her? What is this Harry Potter?" Victor asked in disbelief. As strange as it sounded, he believed it. Gotham was a weird place.

"How is she?" Kory asked, the doctor.

"She has a third degree burn and she's still in shock. It's as if she was burned by electrical circuitry. What exactly happened?" Doctor Leslie Thompkins asked. All gazes shifted to Raven.

"Uh…she tried to fix her computer and…it short circuited," Raven said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Can we see her?" Richard asked quickly before Leslie decided to probe into the case.

"Only family and legal guardians are allowed."

"We're just about the only family, she's got," Victor said. It took a few minutes, until she was finally convinced.

"How's it going?" Tara asked entire arm to her fingertips wrapped up.

"Girl, why is it that you always land yourself into a hospital?" Vic said as she chuckled.

"Cause I'm an idiot. He's not here is he?" Tara asked noticing one of her friends missing.

"We…couldn't get in contact with him," Richard said. Tara broke out into a coughing spasm.

"You should see the doctor about that," Raven said as Tara shook her head.

"Nah, it's just a small cough. Probably catching a cold, the doc said that I should be out by tomorrow. Just, that I'm not to try any 'strenuous' work with my arm. Like that'll happen," she said with a smirk, "hey Raven, why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?"

"What?"

"When that lady was mumbling, I saw something red on your arm."

"Just the light," Raven muttered walking, probably running out of the room.

"Raven doesn't run off like that. Maybe I should have a talk with her," Richard said, suspicious.

"Whatever the reason is. Keep it quiet, guys. _He_ might hear," Tara said shifting her eyes.

"Who?" Kory asked with confusion.

"She's probably talking about the Dark Knight. You know, Batman?" Vic said.

"Is the Bat-man, not supposed to help those whom need aid?" Kory asked.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't really a good guy," Tara muttered, looking out the window. Several black cars drove by as she bit her bottom lip.

"You seem distressed, something wrong?" Vic asked.

"N-No. Nothings wrong. What could possibly wrong? I'm fine, visiting hours are over. Heh- see you guys," Tara said getting a nurse to shove them out.

* * *

"Man, what was that all about?" Vic asked walking through the corridors with Kory. 

"Perhaps, she needed more rest," replied Kory. Medical assistants and doctors moved to a side rapidly, terrified.

Vic stared at them awkwardly, what was really the big deal? He was sure that his holographic generator was still operational. Normally people did this when he was in his half robotic form.

* * *

'Big Ricky' Mc Culver seemed to saunter pass the feared group of citizens, his men following behind him. Two 'kids' seemed to be blocking his way. His eyes narrowed at the bulky teen and his friend, as he walked passed them in to the room they were in before. His ears managed to pick up a piece of their conversation. 

"Friend Cyborg, they are going into Friend Terra's room. We must-"

"Starfire, we don't even know who these people are-"

"They have _guns_."

And that was enough. The black bulky kid walked up to Mr. Mc Culver. Sure his body guard was injured, but that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself. He pulled out a caliber.

"You mind stepping aside punk?"


End file.
